


sun light

by jellal



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, go lesbians go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellal/pseuds/jellal
Summary: happy valentines day felix i love you so much <333
Relationships: Howan/Himeko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	sun light

Himeko Mashima had lived a life knowing nothing but gray skies. Day in and day out, chasing after a dream that seemed so close yet too far to be real. Every practice left her wondering if this was truly the way to go, after all - the chances of holding any significance in the music world was so fleeting it almost seemed like it wasn’t worth it at all. Even so, to trample on Delmin’s and Ruhuyu’s hopes in such a cruel way was beyond even her capabilities, so she continued to play without meaning and live without focus with the absolute smallest desire within her to wish for something more. 

Howan was the sun. 

Himeko realized this during their first meeting. Despite the circumstances, she shined with a radiance Himeko could only yearn to reach. Offering her home to Howan, she thought - just for a moment - she could harness some of that light for herself, before shaking her head and dismissing the thought. How dare she even conceive the idea that she should be allowed to admire someone like Howan, who gave her all in everything she did. What could Himeko possibly have to offer? All she could do was dull the luminosity Howan gave. So she did what she does best - she lied. She lied to herself with a clenched fist and an even more clenched heart that she was okay, she didn’t admire Howan, Howan meant nothing, she was fine before Howan came into her life, Howan, Howan, Howan, HowanHowanHowanHowan-

“Himeko!”

With love that put God’s to shame, Himeko witnessed her virulent sanctuary shatter before her very eyes as Howan approached her with nothing but acceptance in her eyes.

Perhaps… she could allow herself to be happy just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day felix i love you so much <333


End file.
